


Baby, Look What You've Done To Me

by HeroesNeeded



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Liam, Bottom Liam, I think Louis and Harry are mentioned, M/M, Older Zayn, Riding, Top Zayn, Yard Guy Zayn, Younger Liam, but like reverse, slight rim job, so reverse cowgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNeeded/pseuds/HeroesNeeded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'Is there a reason you're always staring at me from your window?' Liam learns that Zayn’s very blunt.</p>
<p>Liam stutters and tries to come up with an answer that doesn't seem creepy. He doesn’t want to tell him the truth so he starts to tell a lie.</p>
<p>'Do you just like admiring me?' Zayn asks, licking his lips and Liam’s eyes glance down at the movement before looking back into Zayn’s eyes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, Liam's always admired his yard guy. He's never talked to him just stared at him from the window. He thinks he's being sneaky until one day the guy needs to come in to get a glass of water. And something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Look What You've Done To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend's bf because he thought of the idea. God bless him. 
> 
> Title from One Direction's "Stockholm Syndrome"

 

Liam steps out of the shower. Steam wafts after him and he can feel it curling to his skin. Giving him light kisses before floating away, collecting on his mirror like the night sky.

He towels off his hair, dragging the towel roughly through his curly locks. He needs to remind his mum to set up a hair appointment for him. He remembers at the beginning of summer he and Louis had made a bet about which one could grow out their hair the longest. Liam thinks he's winning so far, (he hasn't seen Louis since he went off to America) but his hair has gotten too long. His dad keeps joking that he thought he only had two daughters, not three. Liam rolls his eyes, his dad is an ultimate dad. He's the definition of a dad joke.

Liam startles when he hears the start up of a lawnmower. He glides over to his window, stumbling a bit on his dirty clothes covered floor. He peeks out of his window and he sees _him_.

His golden skin glistening in the too hot sun. Black hair tied up in a small pony tail, hair held back by a head band. God, he looks gorgeous.

Liam doesn't know his name but he's been outside Liam's house once every week, mowing the lawn and cutting the bushes. Liam's dad hired a yard crew to do their lawn because he's been working a lot recently and he just doesn't have the time to do it anymore. Liam was a little upset that his dad would rarely be home, but as soon as he saw _him_ , all his fucks flew out the window.

Liam's favorite part of his summer has been, admittedly a little creepy, just watching the guy work. He's older than Liam, maybe by four years at the most. His back muscles moved flawlessly under the heated sun, pushing the lawnmower up and down. His skin glistened perfectly and Liam would then start to wonder how he tasted. Or if he was strong enough to pick up Liam and fuck him into the wall. This is usually where Liam would have to go run off and get a hand down his pants. Because the yard guy made him so hot and hard for him.

He’d always fantasize a poorly scripted porno for him and the yard guy. Maybe he’d knock on the door needing help, but it’d be a poor excuse just to get inside and fuck Liam’s brains out. Or, Liam’s trying to redecorate his room and he can’t move his dresser so he goes to collect the yard guy to help him, but really they just end up dicking into each other on the kitchen table. Liam’s imaginations were endless and he wanted each and every one of them badly. He ached for the yard guy.

Liam's just staring at him from the window like always, lower half still wrapped in a towel when.. When _he_ looks up at Liam. Liam takes a step back. And does the only thing he can think of. He flings his body onto his floor and lands in a crumpled mess.

"Fuck," he whimpers. He's pretty sure, before he threw himself down, he saw the guy smirk up at him, with a lick of his lips.

Liam thinks to himself, there was no way, he wouldn't be staring at Liam like that. Maybe as a joke, but not like he actually _wanted_  him.

In his embarrassment, Liam thinks the only way he can escape his situation is by crawling away from the window. He does his best inchworm impression and scoots the fuck away. He really doesn't need this right now.

He deems it worthy to stand up when he's near his dresser that conveniently isn't in front of his window. There's no way anyone could be actually seeing him dress unless they tried really hard. And he doubts anyone would try seeing Liam naked. He’s just a 16 year old boy discovering the wonderful effects of boxing and working out. Changing his flabby stomach into something more toned. He’s not a full muscle man, yet, but his muscles are starting to show. He can’t wait to show everyone at his school what the summer has done for him. 

Liam tugs on a pair of sweatpants, forgoing boxers because he needs to do his laundry. He doesn’t put a shirt on because he’s really overheating. He pads over to his window, pulling it open and his arms strain with how hard it is.

He looks out through the window and yelps because he completely forgot about what’s outside his window. The lawn guy is just shamelessly staring up at Liam. His wide eyes, tongue flicking out to wet his lips, shirt pulled off because of the heat. His torso is littered with tattoos and Liam’s never seen anyone that heavily tattooed unless they were a punk or scene kid. And this guy doesn’t look like a scene person, maybe punk, but definitely not scene. The guy’s reaching for his water bottle, tilting it back and drinking the last of the water.

The guy’s eyebrows furrow, biting a lip. Liam almost moans because he looks so hot and sexy. Liam leans against the window frame and he can hear the chuckle. The yard worker wipes sweat off his forehead before turning around to turn off the lawnmower.

Liam’s confused because he isn’t supposed to be done yet. There’s another half of the yard that needs to be mowed and the bushes still need be trimmed.

His heart starts to beat in panic when he realizes that the guy is walking towards his front door.

Maybe, that’s where he left his stuff? He’s going to collect it, Liam thinks, pulse throbbing faster and palms sweating.

His whole body freezes when he hears a knock on the door.

Liam clears his throat and creeps down the stairs. He walks on his toes, making as little noise as possible because he thinks that fits best in this situation. Dear God, why is he at the front door.

But maybe it isn’t him? Maybe it’s the pizza man?

Liam didn’t order pizza, he thinks bitterly.

He reaches the front hall and ponders over whether he should open the door or not. Maybe, the guy doesn’t realize Liam’s home?

He’s about to walk back upstairs when he hears another knock on the door. Liam bites his lip, clenching his eyes together. Fuck, he really doesn’t want to open that door.

He yanks open the door a little more forcefully than he meant to. The guy startles and he chuckles when he sees a nervous Liam standing there.

“Hey,” and Liam almost melts into a puddle because the guy’s voice sounds like velvet and sandpaper mixed together. There’s something so husky about that Liam has to take a deep breath. “Do you mind if I get some water and use your bathroom?” He smiles a brilliant smile and Liam’s heart stutters.

“Y-yeah,” Liam clears his throat and tries for a stronger answer. “Yeah, of course” His voice sounds too deep and he winces at how unlike it is of him.

“Thanks, man.” The guy smirks and waits.

“Oh, right. You have no idea where anything is.” Liam chuckles awkwardly, leading the guy towards the kitchen.

The guys laughs and says a soft ‘no’, following behind Liam.

Liam leads them to a country styled kitchen, where rooster themed everything decorates all four walls. He reaches up to open the cupboards, getting a glass, he fills it with ice and water. He hands it over to the guy.

“Thanks, uh…” The guy trails off and looks expectantly at Liam. Liam doesn't understand why he’s staring at him like that until he replays what he said in his head a couple of times.

“Uh. M’names Liam.” He stutters.

“Liam,” the guy tastes his name, rolls it around on his tongue. “I like it.” He smirks, eyeing Liam, looking him up and down.

“Do you.. uh. Do you have a name?” Liam asks. He wants to hit himself in the face. Of course the guy has a name. God, he’s an idiot. He might go lay down in front of the lawnmower and ask the guy to run his head under it. Jesus.

The guy bites his lip, “Zayn.”

Zayn. Zayn.. Zaaayyyyn. It’s very pretty. In a way, it fits him because it’s so different from all the other names Liam has heard and it really does fit this guy.

“So, Liam.” Zayn blinks slowly and Liam looks up at him. “Is there a reason you're always staring at me from your window?” Liam learns that Zayn’s very blunt.

Liam stutters and tries to come up with an answer that doesn't seem creepy. He doesn’t want to tell him the truth so he starts to tell a lie.

“Do you just like admiring me?” Zayn asks, licking his lips and Liam’s eyes glance down at the movement before looking back into Zayn’s eyes. Zayn had noticed that he was staring at his lips. Liam’s face turns a bright red.

“You’re very pretty when you’re embarrassed.” Zayn chuckles,brushing his thumb against Liam’s cheek.

“I-I, er.” Liam whispers, but stops when Zayn brushes his thumb against Liam’s bottom lip.

“You have very plump lips. I wonder what they’ll feel like between my teeth.” Zayn huffs and Liam can feel his warm breath across his face.

Liam swallows and Zayn’s eyes track the movement.

“This is what you’ve wanted, isn’t it, little Liam?” Bringing his other hand up and tangling it to the back of Liam’s neck. Carding his fingers through the curly, still slightly damp hair.

“Uh-huh,” Liam mutters and he really can’t believe this is happening. In all of his fantasies he never thought it would happen like this.

“I’m going to kiss you now, is that ok?” Zayn whispers, lips close to Liam’s.

Liam nods his head hurriedly and he can feel Zayn chuckling before he presses their lips together.

The only way Liam can really describe it is like a slow forest fire. He can feel their lips burning against each other. It’s causing everything to slowly heat up and catch fire. They move their lips together and Liam thinks that maybe it’s too passionate. Zayn has his hands pressed against the sides of Liam’s cheeks and his thumbs are pressing into his dimples. It feels like Zayn’s sucking out all the oxygen from his body, leaving him dry. Like Zayn’s trying to quench his own thirst.

Liam pulls back to gasp for air. They breath heavily against each other before Zayn brings their lips back together. Except this time his are opened. He bites down on Liam’s bottom lip and makes a humming noise. He sounds very pleased as if he got the answer to something he was questioning. Zayn sucks on his bottom lip, while rubbing at his cheeks.  He licks at Liam’s lips and Liam barely opens them.

He feels Zayn’s tongue, and Liam’s never done this. He’s kissed someone. But he’s never had such an intimate kiss like this before. Liam thought this was a heat of the moment kind of thing, but it feels much bigger than that.

Liam tries to reciprocate as much as he can, but he’s nervous; he doesn’t want to mess this up. “Shhh. It’s ok,” Zayn whispers against his lips. Zayn moves his hands from Liam’s cheeks down to his hips. He holds him steady before he moves his mouth closer, connecting their lips again.

Liam feels a shiver run down his back while Zayn’s tongue licks into his mouth. The kiss starts to grow more passionately, and Liam can feel heat burning throughout his body. He gasps. One of Zayn’s hands rubs up his back and back down, grabbing his arse.

Liam didn’t even notice he had an erection until Zayn is flush against him. It was such a slow burn that his mind had been hazy with lust and just _feeling_ everything.  

Both of Zayn’s hands are grabbing handfuls of his arse, pushing and pulling them. “You have an nonexistent arse, but I can’t wait to ruin it.” Zayn laughs, moving his lips lower to suck at Liam’s neck.

“Jesus,” Liam moans. This is such an intense feeling, he’s never felt such need before. It’s building and he’s not sure he’s gonna be able to stop himself when he explodes. Liam hikes a leg around Zayn’s waist and jerkingly thrusts his hips against Zayn’s. Except Zayn’s a little taller than him, his hips meeting Zayn’s upper thighs.  

“Is this ok?” Zayn asks. Liam looks down and his hand is hovering over his dick, clothed by the sweatpants. Liam absently thinks that he’s still not wearing a shirt. Or boxers.

“Yeah,” he huffs out, motioning for Zayn to please continue. He might die if Zayn stops. And they’ve only been kissing, but Liam has waited for this moment for so long.

He’s brought back into the moment when he feels a hand wrap around his cock. He moans out and thrusts his hips up to get _more_.

“You act like you’ve never been touched there before,” Zayn grins up at Liam, removing his mouth from Liam’s sore neck. Liam’s cheeks flush with embarrassment as another moan escapes his mouth. His dick feels hot and heavy between his legs and if Zayn doesn’t give him more Liam’s going to.. Going to do something. He doesn’t know what, but. He will...

 

“I want to put my mouth on you. Is that ok?” Zayn mumbles, looking back. His hazel eyes black, pupils blown and he looks so gorgeous. Liam bites his lip and nods his head yes.

Zayn tucks his long fingers in between Liam’s joggers and his skin. His fingers tease at the skin before he slowly slips off the pants, bringing them down around Liam’s ankles. He helps him step out of them, hand briefly brushing against his cock. His hips jerk up and he can’t help the whimper that floats from his mouth.

“You’re gorgeous, babe.” Zayn smiles up at him. He’s on his knees rubbing at Liam’s thighs. Liam feels so embarrassed and nervous because he’s completely naked while Zayn’s dressed in his black ripped jeans, and sweaty tank top. His skin isn’t flushed from the heat but more from the arousal.

He sticks his tongue out and licks a long stripe across the bottom of Liam’s dick. Liam reaches for the counter behind him to keep himself steady. Zayn wraps a hand around his dick, pumping it up and down before wrapping his lips around the head. Liam throws his head back with a groan, and his neck cracks with the fast movement. He can feel Zayn laughing around his dick.

“Stop laughing at me,” Liam pants out, a surge of confidence growing in himself.

“I can’t help it,” Zayn grins, detaching his mouth from Liam’s prick. “You’re just adorable.”

Liam lowers his chin onto his chest and narrows his eyes at Zayn. He wraps a hand around the back of Zayn’s neck and tries to move his mouth back down onto his dick.

“Oh, bossy now, yeah?” Zayn bites his lip, before sucking down Liam’s cock again. He slowly lowers his mouth on Liam, and Liam digs his nails into the counter to stop himself from thrusting up because he’s pretty sure Zayn wouldn’t appreciate that.

Zayn grabs Liam’s thigh and lifts his leg so it rests over his shoulder. Liam feels spread open and so vulnerable, but Zayn just licks down to his balls, mouthing over them. He sucks them into his mouth and licks at the tender flesh. He kisses up Liam’s prick and swipes his tongue at the slit, collecting the pre-come. He licks his lips with a moan.

 

"You taste good, babe." Zayn breaths, resting his head briefly on Liam's thigh. 

Zayn’s hand wraps around Liam’s thigh, holding him. He licks lower before Liam jolts because he feels hot air there. He feels Zayn’s mouth at his hole. He’s never felt anything like this. Zayn licks soothingly, barely pressing in with his tongue. He licks over his hole, other hand slowly pumping his dick, slick with spit. “Fu-fuck.” Liam groans.

Liam’s head is thrown back, Zayn is gently scratching over his sensitive, inner thigh. He’s still sucking sloppily at Liam’s hole and he can feel spit dribbling down the back of his thighs.

“Do you have any lube?” Zayn asks, kissing at Liam’s thigh.

 

“Y-yeah. M’room.” Liam manages to gasp out.

“Wanna go up there?” He asks with a raise of the brow. Liam nods his head because words evade him right now. He can barely make his brain work out words for him. How the hell is he going to be able to walk a flight of stairs, with Zayn behind him. Liam’s gonna have to waddle because he’s so hard. Harder than he’s been in his whole life.

“Here,” Zayn sighs with something that sounds like adoration, as Liam stumbles to take a few steps. He wraps his hands around Liam’s thighs and hikes him up. Liam rests against his stomach and he snakes his arms around Zayn’s neck.

“You’ve made me so hard,” Zayn grunts, moving towards the stairs. He weakly thrusts up against Liam as best as he can, standing and Liam does what he thinks would turn on Zayn more. He attaches his lips to Zayn’s neck and sucks. He kisses, trying his best to make bruises that litter his neck.

“Jesus, fuck, Liam.” One of Zayn’s hands wrap around the back of Liam’s neck, tugging at the hair. Liam detaches himself from Zayn’s neck and stares into Zayn’s eyes. “Which room?” He asks, breathlessly.

“Down the hall,” Liam mumbles before moving his lips over Zayn’s.

He can feel Zayn moan into his mouth and then suddenly, he’s thrusted against the wall. Zayn’s holding Liam against the wall, jerking his hips up into Liam’s. He’s panting, lips still attacking each other.

“You’re so fucking sexy and you don’t even realize it,” Zayn whispers, watching Liam flush a bright red.

“I need to get my fingers in you,” he continues and Liam feels a shiver run down his body. Right. They’re going to fuck. Liam almost forgot with the way Zayn was thrusting his hips into Liam’s.

Zayn opens the door, dropping Liam on the bed before scratching his clothing off. He throws it in random directions, not caring where it’s going. He moves over to the open-window, giving Liam a knowing look before shutting it.

Liam lays spread out on his back, legs apart, balanced on his elbows. Zayn slinks up the bedsheet.

“Lube,” Zayn breathes, staring at Liam’s hole. Liam bites his lip, reaching over to his bedside table, opening it quickly, pulling out a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms. He hands them over to Zayn, watching Zayn take the bottle from him and open it.

Zayn slicks his fingers up, warming it between his digits. “This may feel weird,” Zayn stares up at Liam, seeing if he has his trust. Liam completely trusts Zayn, it might be dumb, but there’s something about Zayn that Liam absolutely trusts.

Zayn rubs his fingers on Liam’s hole, slightly loose from Zayn’s mouth earlier. Zayn encourages Liam to wrap a hand around himself, slowly jerk himself off while Zayn fingers him open.

Zayn’s down to two fingers, about to add a third before it starts to feel kind of uncomfortable. “Just relax,” Zayn instructs, watching Liam’s face scrunch up. Liam loosens all of his muscles as best as he can. He lays there and he can _feel_ Zayn’s fingers. They’re prodding and rubbing against his walls.

“Here, switch with me.” Zayn helps Liam move up so he’s laying back to chest with him. Zayn’s laying on his back, propped up against the pillows and Liam’s laying between his legs. Zayn sneaks his fingers back between Liam’s cheeks. He runs them over the rim before pushing, adding a third.

“Oh, god.” Liam gasps.

“Feel good?” Zayn asks, stretching his fingers out.

“Y-yeah.”

“Wait till you feel this,” Zayn whispers back. Liam can feel his fingers as if they’re searching for something and apparently he must find it because he rubs his digits over something and Liam. Liam jolts. He bucks up and groans out.

“Wh-what was _that_?” Liam pants.

“That’s your prostate. Like it?” He asks, stroking over the bundle of nerves and Liam whines low in his throat.

“I think your ready,” Zayn rubs at this inner thighs, helping Liam sit up. Liam’s chest moves heavily as he searches for breath because he’s so hot and he wants Zayn in him, now. They move into a position where Liam’s straddling Zayn’s thighs but he’s facing his feet. Liam props his feet against the mattress and lifts his hips up so Zayn can get his dick and nudge it against Liam’s hole.

“No sit up. You look like you’re trying to crabwalk.” Zayn laughs, breaking the heavy silence.

Liam looks back at Zayn in confusion and he just wants him in him, he doesn’t care how they do it. He wants Zayn’s dick.

“Here,” Zayn swats at Liam’s thigh. He helps him sit up so he’s sitting on Zayn’s dick, but he’s still not in him yet. He’s perched on top of him, sweaty hands, wrapped on the top of Zayn’s thighs.

Liam can feel Zayn’s dick throbbing underneath him and he moves his hips slightly, testing the waters. He hears Zayn gasp behind him. He swirls his hips in a figure eight motion. Zayn wraps his hands against Liam’s hips. He thrusts his hips up, while shoving Liam back on his dick. And. And they’re grinding against each other.

Liam does a body roll and Zayn growls. “Ok, enough. God you’re fucking sexy. I need to be in you now.”

Liam lifts up a bit on his thighs and reaches back for Zayn’s dick. He holds it up and feels the head brush against his hole. Zayn’s hands squeeze in comfort, silently saying _take your time, you're fine. I'll be good. Gentle. I'm here, for you._

Liam sinks down, his jaw pops open and he slides down Zayn’s dick in a silent moan. He feels so full. Zayn lets out a loud groan and Liam glances back and he sees Zayn’s back arched, head thrown back.

Liam waits a few seconds before he deems it comfortable to move. He lifts up slightly before sinking back down. Zayn hikes his legs up, bracing them against the bed and gives a quick punch of his hips up into Liam, “Sorry.” he slurs. “Couldn’t help myself, really.”

Liam uses his knees to brace himself before moving back up and jumping back down. “God, you’re so tight.” Liam startles when he feels Zayn brush a finger against his hole.

Liam just rocks on Zayn’s dick, moving his hips with body rolls. He gives breathless grunts. His dick feels heavy, sitting in between Zayn’s thighs. He rocks up and he moans because in a way he’s fucking into Zayn’s thighs.

“Jesus, Liam you’re so hot.”  He jerks his hips up again and Liam let’s out a moan.

“Fuck me,” Liam snarls.

“Yeah. Wow. Ok” Zayn chuckles, but it sounds out of breath. He rubs his hands against Liam’s side before settling back down on his hips. He grabs a hold, bruises are definitely going to be there by tomorrow. Liam doesn’t care. He wants as much of a reminder as he can get from this.

Liam leans on Zayn’s knees as he feels him dicking up hard into him. His cock is brushing against his prostate and pleasure rolls through him like waves.  He wraps a hand around himself, but doesn’t wank. He wants to stay off an orgasm as long as he can.

Zayn removes one of his hands from Liam’s hips and wraps it around his shoulder. He shoves Liam onto his dick as he bounces him up. Liam throws back his head with a loud scream.

“Yeah, babe. Lemme hear ya. Let everyone know what I’m doing to you.”

Liam cries out and he’s not going to last much longer.

“Harder, Zayn. Please.” Liam jerks with each of Zayn’s thrusts and he feels himself bounce up into the air. He thinks Zayn’s maybe trying to buck him off. He feels like he’s at the fucking rodeo. He’s riding Zayn as hard as he can.

“Liam, I’m going to cum.” Zayn gasps, humping up into Liam harder.

Liam’s right at the edge and just with a push of Zayn’s dick into his sensitive bundle of nerves, Liam cums with a silent scream, scrapping at Zayn’s knees. He bends over, shooting his load over Zayn’s thighs and on his stomach, collecting at the base of Zayn’s dick.

Liam can feel his arse squeezing at Zayn and he can feel it when Zayn starts to cum. He gives a couple more of thrusts before he throws his head back, arching his back. Grabbing onto Liam’s hips, holding him in place. He gives shallow thrusts, milking out his orgasm.

He comes down with small pants. “Good, God. I think you’ve killed me, Liam.” Zayn sighs.

Liam sits up, pulling Zayn out of him, flinching at the loss of contact. He lays down next to Zayn, still breathing heavily.  

They lay in silence for a few moments. Liam wonders if he should say something. Should he thank Zayn for the good time and send him back outside to do the lawn? What is their relationship now. Are they friends. Or fuck-buddies. They definitely are not dating.

“Hey, Liam.” He feels Zayn tap his forehead. Zayn moves closer, wrapping his arms around Liam. Liam hesitates before he snuggles into Zayn’s chest.

“Mmm?”

“Stop thinking. We’ll talk later. I just want a good cuddle.”

“That simple?” Liam can’t help but ask.

“That simple.” Zayn promises, a quick kiss to the side of his head.  

**  
~~~  
  
**

“There’s been something about you,” Zayn says after a while, playing with Liam’s fingers. They’re laying bed after another round of fucking. Zayn had Liam lay on his back and they faced each other and it seemed something more than just sex. Which was weird, because they barely knew each other.

“Is it good?” Liam asks hesitantly.

“Oh, definitely. I don't think there could be a bad thing about you at all.” Zayn sits up so he’s leaning on his elbow, looming over Liam.

“Thanks,” Liam flushes.

“There’s not much I know about you, but I do know that you’re not very good at taking compliments, are you?” Zayn giggles.

Liam shakes his head with a small laugh. “I don’t know you at all, except your name’s Zayn. Like how old are you? You could be forty.”

Zayn gasps out a laugh, “do I look forty to you?” Liam chuckles shaking his head.

“I’m 19, and you’re… oh God. You’re not, like, fourteen are you?”

“No! I’m 16. I’m turning 17 in August.”

“Really? Well, I say before you turn 17, we should go on a date.” Zayn pokes Liam in the chest. Liam’s never felt so giggly and light before. Zayn makes him really happy.

“Ok, we can go on a date.” Liam smiles. “I guess. I have nothing better to do anyways.”

Zayn sits up with an opened mouth, “when did you become a little shit?”

“I guess it’s been hidden. You bring out the worst in me, it seems.” Liam mumbles, tracing a finger on Zayn’s jaw.

**  
**“Or maybe the best,” Zayn grins, leaning down to connect his mouth to Liam’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I'm working on something else right now. It's getting there. I'm like almost three thousand words in and I want to make it atleast 10,000 so... It'll hopefully be out soonish. Idk depends on school.
> 
> But yeah just leave comments and kudos and all that jazz. Thanksss
> 
> btw I used the song 'Pony' to get me pumped up for this fic.


End file.
